The progress of the Major Research Program can be summarized as follows: 1. After an obligatory start-up period, all projects are active and promising to be very productive. Although the flow of published papers is just beginning, a number of manuscripts are in preparation and the degree of current activity will result, from now on, in a record accomplishment. 2. The Core Laboratory has served as a legitimate and effective method to carry-out radioimmunoassay methodologies for both clinical and animal research. 3. The Core Administrative and biostatistics support has served as described in a previous report, to impressive advantage by taking cognizance of the special areas of competence of the three biostatisticians who work with the investigative group. 4. The most exciting aspect of our progress has been the involvement of other scientists on this campus and other resources in intiating new projects not originally proposed in the project application. For example, a large research grant proposal has been submitted encompassing four investigators, only one of which is currently a member of the MRP group. Further, new projects are being initiated with scientists at Los Alamos Scientific Laboratories. Thus, a primary goal of the MRP effort, is to serve as a nidus for subsequent growth, may well be realized.